This specification relates to data processing and content conversion.
The Internet provides access to a wide variety of resources. For example, video and/or audio files, as well as web pages for particular subjects or particular news articles are accessible over the Internet
Content can be presented in various forms: image content, Flash® content, video content, and HTML content. Flash® content, video content, and HTML content are often presented as autoplay content that begin animating without user interaction.